Pneumatic tubes are physical transport systems in which cylindrical containers are propelled through a network of tubes by compressed air or by a vacuum. The containers are vehicles for transporting physical objects. Pneumatic tubes were also briefly considered for a subway-like transportation of people, as well as a long-distance postal service.